The Devil's Portrait
by The Shattered Silence
Summary: AU Warning. In a frantic search to finance his tuition, Misaki takes up his friend's offer of being a stand in model when one from an honored agency cancels the last moment. With no experience on hand, can he somehow meet the icy, famous designer, Usami Akihiko's high standards?
1. x

"Ah, you're still delayed? When do you think you'll be returning? …I see. No, of course not! Everything here is fine. You worry too much sometimes!"

A bit puzzled, hazel eyes darted toward the projection of the voice.

"I understand. I'll see you soon, okay? And stop worrying! I'll be fine!" a sigh and then, "I miss you too. Bye."

When the teen disconnected the call, he peered over at his roommate with a weak smile. "I couldn't tell him the truth, you know."

The owner of the hazel irises frowned. "Then, what are you going to do, Misaki? You know that the upcoming semester isn't going to be cheap, and you just quit your job due to complications."

Misaki sighed, flopping back down onto his bed and stared up at the ancient ceiling. "I know, Toudou, but this is Nii-chan. I've already told you how paranoid he gets, to a point he still treats me as if I'm eight," he paused to reach for the compressed newspaper lying on the floor, "I couldn't possibly ask him for help. Not now; I'll figure it out on my own."

The blond sluggishly observed his friend reading the crumpled ads for what easily could have been the hundredth time today. "Do you really think something else is going to magically appear?" he teased, ducking when the same paper launched toward his direction in the form of a ball. "I'm just saying… if you haven't found anything yet, it's not going to just appear out of nowhere."

"Don't I know it!" He scowled, rolling on his side to glance over at a portrait of his older brother and he. "I just don't want him to know I can't support myself. I got through the semester fine, but he was helping. I told him since the job I've had for a few years was paying off, that I'd be fine with the next semester…"

"Only you didn't count on losing it when they decided to up the price of tuition," Toudou finished grimly.

Misaki chose to respond with taciturnity, his emerald eyes peering over into their narrow kitchen, which he strived to keep organized. "It's getting to a point I might go join a cleaning service… since I seem to be good at that."

"Yuck," his roommate gagged, "I can't imagine going into other people's houses and cleaning them." He paused, his gaze darting over to the brown clock upon the walls. "Speaking of working, I need to get going. I'll ring you if the coffee shop has any openings. I'm always checking for you."

The brunette nodded and swung his legs over his grounded mattress, cringing when his bare feet contacted with the frigid, wooden panels. "That would be great, thanks. I should have applied with them way back, but of course I was too stupid not to."

"You just wanted something different and besides, you had already been with them for a year." Toudou faintly grinned, latching together the cream colored buttons of his jacket. "I'll see you tonight. Maybe we can actually do something since it's the weekend, and, by the grace of the gods, I finally have a Saturday off."

The brunette hummed in response, listening to the door softly close.

Another night down the tubes.

**.**

**.**

**The Devil's Portrait**

**X**

**.**

**.**

A few hours after Toudou's departure, Misaki roamed the drizzly streets, the yellow gleam of the street lamp breaking through the evening fog and bathing him in its comforting glow. It was already a bit after seven, yet he had absolutely no desire in producing dinner; not when he was pessimistic about his current troubles. He grimaced, his fingertips skimming the brick corners as he walked by a few of the closed shops. This part of town barely held any suitable dining establishments, and it wasn't as though he was famished. Perhaps he could substitute the nightly meal for his usual rice.

"What the hell am I going to do?" he murmured to no one but his own self. "A few months ago, everything seemed so much easier. All was going well and now I…"

Just about a year ago, he had been accepted into Mitsuhashi University, by the skin of his teeth. His grades were horribly fallacious, and he slid through the university's gap with just a few points behind. His best friend, Toudou Shinnosuke, had gotten in a year before and Misaki felt slightly belittled to know he was starting at nineteen years of age, instead of what the usual requirement was.

Still, he was extremely grateful to at least caper over that hurdle. The first year had been one laborious journey after the next, as the morning professors weren't exactly benevolent. But, Misaki had no choice in the matter, not if he knew he was going to continue his job at the restaurant he had been working for two years now. That was the only place he regarded as a comforting atmosphere. Only, a few weeks ago, they decided to relocate the quaint place further into town.

It wasn't that Misaki couldn't find a way there, but traveling every day when he was barely supporting himself and paying rent on the apartment he shared with his friend; it just seemed futile. And now he was jobless and struggling to find a way to keep up with his tuition. It was a relief to know he had concluded the year and summer break was only a breath away, but preparing sooner than later, was always the best measure.

"Why can't anything ever be easy?" he frowned, passing by the sliding doors of the small, corner market. "Why not?" He shrugged. "There's nothing I really want around here. I'll just pick up some instant ramen and head for home…"

Quitting now was merely the option, especially with how lodged in the corner he had become. The only reason he had undergone the entire procedure, was the obligation for his brother. "Nii-chan rejected the chance to go there to take care of me when our parents died, the least I can do is continue his major at the school he wanted to go to so badly, but…"

Misaki's thoughts were intercepted by a screech a few paces away from him. A woman that appeared to be in her late twenties rushed by; her shoulder-length hair whirling around her in a sea of ginger, ruby lips firmly drawn together. Her disposition practically wafted of dilemma and by the way she was bellowing into the cell phone, it was a prodigious one.

"I'm aware of the situation!" the woman shouted, ignoring the stares all around her. Her free hand was harshly clutching at the handle of her designer pocketbook, her painted nails digging into the leather material. "Look, I'm on my way now and we'll discuss it there; out of his listening range, because you know how ticked off he already is."

The woman scowled, glaring down at her Blackberry with irritated-navy-blue eyes. "What do you mean you already began discussing it? I told you to wait for me, did I not?! I said I had to stop and pick something up and then I would be there… Fine, just sit there and wait until I get there!"

Her heels then roughly clicked against the dirtied floor, her well-dressed form rushing out of the store and back into the darkened streets.

For a few seconds, Misaki stood there blankly staring at where the woman once stood. She seemed so worried, and yet…

"Oh geez," he scowled with a slight blush, "Am I really this bored that I'm trying to figure out a stranger's problem? I need to just get what I came here for and get the hell back home!"

As he was purchasing his ramen and a few other objects he had collected, a vibration emerged from his pocket before the Kan Theme song loudly followed. Misaki coughed; a bit embarrassed he had caused a disturbance within the quiet store. Fumbling through his pocket, he pulled the device forward and recognized the name instantly.

"Toudou? You're done already? It's only…" he paused, peering down at the black numbers of the clock on his screen, "…what? Well, hurry up and tell me!"

* * *

**End notes: **I have absolutely no idea what color hair or eyes Toudou has, so I'm only going by black and white images.

Well, this is going to be rather interesting.


	2. I

Toudou Shinnosuke was vanquished. The coffee shop was exceptionally active tonight and the two baristas who should have been working alongside him had called out within the hour. And yet his manager was still rather fastidious about opening up the positions for hire. It was puzzling, if not irritating.

He sighed, forcing a smile as he handed a woman her vanilla latte and returned to fulfill the next customer's. The intoxicating fragrance of candied coffee was usually calming, but on nights such as these, it was practically nauseating him.

"Heads up, Toudou!" one of his co-workers informed as they returned from their break, "There's a bunch just outside and I'm pretty sure they're heading through." He grimaced and threw on his apron, flicking a shed of chocolate from the material. "They're going to be a loud bunch. I could tell when I passed them."

Mopping his hands with a nearby rag, the blond nodded and maneuvered over to the edge of the counter, observing the tables within the teeming café. He lifted his head when an average height man walked through, his copper strands briefly concealing his cinnamon orbs. Beside him stood a much elevated man than he; ocean-blue eyes and raven locks complimented his already striking appearance.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Nowaki? Stop calling me these pet names when we're in public!" the copper-haired man fumed, walking over to one of the larger, vacant tables, "You know how much that pisses me off, and right now, with the current situation, my mood is anything but happy!"

"Sorry, Hiro-san," the raven replied, playfully grinning when he received a glare in return, "Where are Isaka-san and the others? I thought they were behind us…"

"Yes, yes…" a bored tone muttered. Another man soon barged through the doors, his ashy-brown mane lopping around the speaker of the cell phone he was so profoundly glued to.

His indigo eyes whirled in the direction where the two other men were seated and gracefully strolled over to them. "We're working on the damn situation now!" he continued, bellowing into the heated device, "When we come up with the answer, I'll inform you, alright? For now, just try to keep his impatient ass calm."

"Really, Isaka-san," another sigh broke through. Auburn irises stared over disapprovingly at the other, a frown upon his pale face. "You should be a little nice to the new girl. You're sticking her with the job of calming him of all people down. She doesn't need you reprimanding her."

The doors once again closed softly. "Perhaps he couldn't do it himself," a sly voice snickered from behind, hazelnut spheres radiating behind moonlit lenses, "It's kind of sad, isn't it? The great Isaka-sama couldn't calm down U-"

"Shut the hell up, brat!" the one called Isaka growled, "Why the hell do I have to? Your ass should be back there sleeping with him, just as you always do!" He paused, a grin twitching to life through his incensed semblance, "Or, are you trying to cover up the fact he kicked you out of his bed once again?"

"Did you two idiots forget we're in a public place?!" the cinnamon-eyed one yelled from the corner, ignoring the raven face palming at his outburst, "You can talk about this shit another time!"

When the rest were finally seated at the table, Toudou nudged his co-worker in their direction. "Go and take their order and I'll start preparing it. After that… discussion they just had, I feel safer back here…"

The worker snorted in response and slid under the gate.

"Look," the one named Nowaki sighed, "we only have a week left before the show, so we need to find a replacement for Kino-san as quickly as possible. Does anyone have any suggestions?" He bowed his head and pointed to the coffee choice he desired on the menu next to them, gracefully smiling at Toudou's co-worker in return.

Isaka was once again glued to his cell phone, his eyes shifting over to the expression of the auburn irises owner. "What is it, Asahina? I'm trying to get in touch with Aikawa. She was supposed to meet us here and I haven't seen any trace of her."

"I already gave mine," the man with shifty, hazelnuts informed, a breath expelling from his lips and disturbing his gray locks, "but you already all-"

"I don't need to hear about your fantasies with him, you idiot. You work for him, so therefore you can't be a stand in!" the cinnamon-eyed named Hiroki barked, "Get your mind back on the subject at hand, Sumi!"

Nowaki leaned back in his chair, his ocean-blues focusing on the stares all around them. "What about if we hold an audition?" he plainly suggested, "Meaning, tomorrow we can post around town, make television broadcasts on how we need a stand in?"

"What age though?" Asahina interjected. "Kino-san was one of our tops and only aged in his early twenties. We would need one his age, or someone greatly close."

"The youngest we have right now," Hiroki scoffed, "is that Takatsuki brat. I don't want anyone younger than him; he's enough to deal with."

Asahina observed Isaka still engaged in a shouting match with his phone and hummed in approval. "Then, what do you say… we keep the age limit at nineteen, and nothing above twenty three?"

"I'm up for that," Nowaki agreed, a smile of relief molding onto his lips at having a solution to their crisis. "How about you, Hiro-san?" he chuckled when said man glared in return.

"It's fine," he uttered, his words muffled by the rim of his coffee cup. He could only hope it was wide enough to conceal his flushed cheeks.

Toudou's hazel eyes widened. They were looking for a brief stand in? Models made a decent amount, did they not? Depending on how long they…

He beamed, abandoning in eavesdropping on their discussion. Though, with how audible the group was, it was anything but such, and nearly yanked his cell phone from his apron.

"Yeah, I know I get off in another few hours… but listen to this!"

**.**

**.**

**The Devil's Portrait**

**I**

**.**

**.**

Misaki was certain of it. His friend had been working at the coffee shop too long; far too long that the fumes were beginning to corrupt his sense of logic. Him? Be a stand in model? Oh, and it wasn't even just that, but one of a famous agency such as this? God, that was a fucking laugh.

If it was so humorous, why the hell was he standing within the crowded lobby of the place now?

Last night, when his roommate had returned, they engaged in a prolonged discussion about it. Toudou assured the brunette that there was nothing wrong with taking a chance, especially if he was so desperate to uncover a job within the time range.

What was the next option?

Oh, he knew this answer as well as the back of his hand.

Nothing.

Zilch.

Nada!

"Next!" a feminine voice shouted over the mass of people, startling the brunette from his puzzling thoughts.

Involuntary, Misaki moved forward and approached the table where a woman with ginger hair was…

Wait a second.

Wasn't this the same woman he had seen shouting in her cell phone in the market last night? The one who seemed so stressed out?

"Hello there." she politely smiled, her navy-blue eyes scanning the rigid form in front of her. She pushed back her metal chair and rose from her position, disappearing until she reached the end of the pullout table. "Come with me, cutie. We conduct the interview just down the hallway."

Nodding, Misaki wordlessly followed her, seizing the moment to observe the sights around him.

What the hell was he doing? Could he really…

"Here we are," she hummed, leading him through double white doors and into a dimly lit room; perhaps a studio of some sort. "Sorry, we're a bit behind, so we're squishing in a bunch of shoots from a few of our models."

As to emphasize her point, a flash briefly captured him. Misaki's emeralds then shifted to notice a blond, perhaps his age, posing in a very odd angle.

"Shinobu-chin," the jet-haired photographer mumbled embarrassingly, "You're not supposed to be wearing that outfit for today's shoot..."

"But, Miyagi!" the boy whined in return, "This was the only outfit that was in my room!"

The photographer coughed, his cobalt eyes refusing to tear their gaze away. "I somehow highly doubt that…"

"Now then." The woman smiled, gathering Misaki's attention once again, "Let's start with the basics. Your name?"

Misaki inched forward in the frigid chair, swallowing the lump that prevented his voice from straining. "Takahashi. Takahashi Misaki."

"Oh, now isn't that cute!" a voice crooned from the background before an ashy-brown mane popped into view, "He even has a girl name! The chibi-tan will be perfect!"

Aikawa irritatingly sighed. "Why the hell are you here? Aren't you supposed to be out in the lobby with the others?" she fumed, her lips pressed tightly together, "Get the hell out of here!"

"Kamijou and Kusama are handling it, don't worry," he soothed, his indigo eyes focusing on the brunette shifting uncomfortably in the seat, "This one is a young one. I haven't seen one this young so far. How old are you, chibi-tan?"

Misaki flinched at the newly developed nickname. "I'm nineteen. I'll be twenty in a few months though…"

"Really now." The man grinned, circling the boy as though he was a newly developed species, "I would have pegged you for about sixteen years old."

"Leave now!" Aikawa growled, one manicured finger pointing intensely at the ajar white doors. "I'll never get this done if you hang around here."

When the man had finally vanished, she sighed and returned her smile. "I'm really sorry about that, Takahashi-kun. He can be a pain sometimes. Now," she continued, tapping the papers upon the surface, "Have you ever done this before?"

Misaki was silent, his emeralds focusing on his curled, trembling hands within his lap. "N-no," he replied, shifting his gaze back to the ginger-haired woman, "I've never done anything of this… b-but I'm willing to try!"

Aikawa sighed. No experience? Usami surely wouldn't even bother with this one, but he was too adorable! His figure was built just as their absent model, and the flush he gained when he was embarrassed… Oh, she would see that this one got through, no matter what the bastard would say about it.

"Do you know how any of it works?" she resumed, altering back to her business-woman stance, "Meaning, even if you have no experience, you do know how a fashion model works?"

"They model clothes?" Misaki timidly replied, earning a chuckle from the woman in front of him. "I mean, that's… that…"

She giggled at his timid nature. "That's correct. That's pretty much what they do. There's a bit more to learn, but we'll discuss that later on." Aikawa rose from the chair and gestured for the youth to do the same. "Come with me so we can take some sample shots. During this, you'll give me your height, weight and certain essentials."

Misaki mutely nodded and shakily followed her to where another photographer was waiting.

What was he getting himself into…?

* * *

Aikawa sighed, stepping into the darkened room, waving her hand to eliminate some of the smoke that threatened to clog up her senses. Approaching a cluttered desk, she dropped the stack of folders upon the surface, ignoring the glare she received in response.

"Here are the ones that seemed decent enough to replace Kino-san," she muttered, "There's one I really liked though. He was positively adorable, but I'll see what you have to say about him."

* * *

**End notes**: Thank you for your messages and reviews. I always forget to thank my readers in my other stories, so I'll do so here.


	3. II

Nibbling on her bottom lip, Aikawa tugged at one of the edges of her high-waisted pencil skirt. Her eyes vigilantly regarded the shadowed hands sorting through the preferential candidates for the role. Motion within the room was still, aside from the shuffling of papers and the resonance of a nearby laptop that hummed from a darkened corner.

"This is a joke, right?" a sonorous tone suddenly barked, "These are the ones you and the others have selected? They barely qualify in the appearance department alone!"

Her tension forgotten, she strolled over to the side of the desk and yanked the folder from the agile fingers, slamming it against the sleek, wooden plane. "Did you even look at them? Don't be so damn picky and actually go through them!"

Aikawa lowly growled, stomping over to the light switch and illuminating the room. "Might help if you had the damn lights on!"

The figure at the desk recoiled, shielding their polished lenses from the gleam that abruptly ensnared them. "What the hell, Aikawa! Turn those fucking things off!"

"Not until you actually look through the selections! You were the one so pissy about Kino-san calling out from the show and now you don't even seem like you give a damn!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her white blouse, a lone manila folder tucked under. "Just take at least five minutes to go through each one."

She was rewarded with a venomous glare smoldering within the violet depths. Aikawa stood her ground. This bastard could never intimidate her, no matter how deleterious the aura of one Usami Akihiko was at times.

A smile twitched on her painted lips when the other exhaled a lengthy sigh and began to sort through the folders once again.

"This one is too short," he rumbled, tossing the folder down against the floor, "The hair of this one irritates me." Another folder abandoned; three more following.

A scoff. "Now I'm just beginning to wonder if you're all blind. This one is hideous."

Aikawa was barely fazed. She had more than enough experience with the man's temperament to know how eclectic he was. Yet her position remained static, navy-blue eyes wearily observing as he tossed folders to the floor, again and again.

"Is that all?" he questioned, adjusting the rim of his glasses to study the woman next to him, "If I have to choose one who is just barely acceptable, I cho-"

"No, that's not all!" She flung the folder she had been holding within her grasp down upon the surface. "This is the last one."

Usami stared at her for a few moments before heavily sighing. Gradually pulling open the folder, he stared at the youth with the tousled, chocolate locks and incandescent, forest gems for eyes. He leaned back in his chair, cocking his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I like him," Aikawa muttered, a sliver of hope threading within her when she noticed he was taking longer than he did with the others. "He's really cute and he has a wonderful perso-"

"And no experience," the man sharply interrupted, brushing aside the silver tresses that were obstructing his view.

Her lips pursed. "Oh, come on! Even you have to admit he's cute! And! He's Kino-san's height and pretty close to his age!"

"I don't care how _cute_ he is, the kid has no experience. None at all. How the hell do you think we'd pull that off? The show would be a disaster." He pushed back in his chair, his nimble fingers searching for his packet of cigarettes.

She glared in return, her hands resting on her hips when he casually lit up, nearly encasing her within the smoky fog. "We don't have time for this! You said you wanted a replacement for Kino-san and he fits the role perfectly!"

"You want me to hire someone who has not a bit of experience, for one of the most important shows we've ever done?" He chuckled, balancing the stick between his lips. "You've been working to-"

"Do it, or I'll strangle you," she muttered darkly, her hands reaching to grasp at his throat, "Do I have to make myself anymore clear?"

He flinched, inching a few steps back. She wasn't going to waver and he was in no mood for pointless arguing. Nor getting himself murdered.

"No," he mumbled, scowling when she flashed him a pleased smile, "However, if you're this intent on hiring the brat, you will be the one to train him. In five days, he better be just as all the others are and ready to present himself out there." The silver-haired paused, capturing direct eye contact with her, his violets narrowed. "No. Exceptions."

"Oh, don't worry!" She beamed, more than pleased she had… persuaded… him. "I'll be able to, so there's absolutely no need for you to worry!"

Aikawa's smile broadened when he glorified her with his irritated expression, and then she swiftly collected the other folders aside from Misaki's.

"Thanks for your opinion!" she crooned, ignoring the heated gaze behind her, "Just leave everything to me!"

The doors then closed and she leaned heavily upon them, whisking a confined breath passed her lips. "Whew! That went a bit rougher than I thought it would be."

**.**

**.**

**The Devil's Portrait**

**II**

**.**

**.**

"Eum suc awn ediot."

Toudou's pale brow elevated, his hazel orbs sweeping over the form of his roommate that was buried deep within the cocoon he had constructed for himself.

"What was that?" he questioned, noticing slight movement from the bed next to him, "Your voice is a bit muffled since you're in there…"

A brunette head then briefly surfaced. "I said, I'm such an idiot!" and then as quickly as it appeared, the mass of chocolate tresses faded back into the swaddle of blankets.

Yesterday had easily been one of the most humiliating moments of his life. Not only had he been so desperate to follow through on his friend's advice and apply for the modeling job, but… the outfit the ginger-haired woman had made him wear for the sample shots... Oh god.

He flushed at the memory, burrowing himself deeper into the soft material, his hands tightly latched onto the corners of the blankets. _'What the hell! Did I really just do that yesterday? I made such a huge fool of myself, and for what? Nothing. As though these people would ever pick someone such as me.'_

"Misaki." Toudou frowned, attempting to shake one of the blankets free. "You're not an idiot, and at least you tried! You're trying to find anything you can for a job in time… well, almost anything. There's a few jobs that I-"

"Iw dwon't wnna heer it!" he interrupted with a screech through the thick layers, rolling around until he had pressed himself against the wall by his window, "Iw'll newver dwo twt evr agwin!"

Before the blond could respond, a knock resounded throughout their little apartment and caused both of them to pause midway. Happening to be the closest, Toudou rose from his crouched position next to Misaki's bedside and cautiously walked over toward the chiseled door.

He peered through the watch hole, noticing a woman with shoulder-length, ginger hair anxiously waiting for permission to enter. With a shrug, Toudou pulled open the door and allowed the woman access to their apartment.

"Ah, hello there," she politely greeted, bowing her head in respect, "I am looking for a Takahashi Misaki?"

Toudou ceased the moment to realize how sharp her attire was and then pointed to the mountain a few paces away. "That would be him, right over there."

Aikawa bowed and glided herself further into the apartment, her heels clicking against their polished kitchen floor before approaching the bedside. "Takahashi-kun?" she called out softly, tapping one smooth nail against the top of the cocoon.

Slowly; inch by inch, a light-cocoa mane popped into view from under the mass of blankets. Emerald hues peered over at the woman leaning over him with a bright smile. "Y-yes?" His forehead wrinkled when he noticed this was the woman from the agency. What was her name again?

"There you are!" she giggled, lifting the blankets to assist the rest of his way out, "You remember who I am, right?"

"Aikawa-san?" he tentatively questioned, hoping he had pronounced her name correctly, "The woman I met for the modeling thing yesterday… er… it's okay. You didn't need to come here to tell me I-"

She tilted her head to the side. "Tell you… Oh! No, Takahashi-kun, we don't visit our nominees if they didn't get the job. That would be extremely cruel." Pausing, she glanced over at his bewildered expression, "You should know then why I'm here?"

Misaki blankly stared in return, pushing himself into a settled pose next to her. "You're not here to tell me I failed? Then you're…"

"Yes!" she laughed, "I'm here to tell you that you've been hired!" Aikawa giggled at his widened eyes and stood from her position. "But, I'm sorry to say that I have to begin to train you right at this moment."

She frowned and reached to curl her fingertips against his slender wrist. "Usami-sama made it very clear if I didn't…that I couldn't have you in the show… So I…"

Before the youth could utter a protest or even some variety of a response, he was practically hauled to his feet, being dragged by a perplexed Toudou and out the door.

"W-wait!" he squeaked, attempting to fight off the persistent woman, "I need to at least get my shoes and jacket!"

* * *

One verity Misaki was beginning to discover about the woman; she was assertive, no matter what motives she had to unexpectedly conjure up to persuade someone. Or forcefully drag them for that matter…

"Shinobu-kun!" she called out, pulling Misaki into a different room that he had seen the last time he was in the place, "Shinobu-kun!"

A noisy thump vibrated throughout the darkened room. Raising an eyebrow, Aikawa flipped on the lights to reveal said blond sprawled across the raven photographer in one of the outfits from their more…diaphanous collection.

Her head shook disapprovingly at his actions, though she knew it would be nearly impossible to tame the boy. "Come over here. I have a job for you… that doesn't involve lounging on Miyagi-san."

The blond was then thrown off the photographer, whose hands began to shake violently back and forth. "It's not what it seems!" Miyagi declared with a nervous laugh, stepping away from the fuming youth. "He-"

"I don't need to hear it," Aikawa muttered, whirling her eyes and then gestured toward Misaki, who was looking anything but comfortable, "This is Takahashi Misaki. He's Kino-san's replacement and Usami-sama has firmly stated he needs to be ready within the five days. Since Shinobu-kun is closest to his age, I will be using him to assist me in training Takahashi-kun."

Shinobu recovered from his sudden tumble and glared over at the brunette that had interrupted his alone time with Miyagi. "Why me? What's so difficult about learning what we have to do?" He paused, narrowing his slate eyes at the voiceless youth, "Unless he's an idiot."

"Now, Shinobu-kun," Aikawa chided, "You and I both know you had no idea what to do when you first came here as well." She grinned when the blond flushed as a muted response. "All I want is for you to walk him through everything. After you do that, I'll show him the more difficult ropes, okay?"

The blond peered over to see Miyagi had scampered off the velvet couch and magically vanished from the room. "Fine," he lowly growled and shifted his attention back to the emerald-eyed youth. "You better be a quick learner."

* * *

"The most you really have to remember are the poses," Shinobu brazenly stated, "Sex sells. The more provocative you look the better. Just ask most of the photographers, especially mine."

Misaki wanted to flee to the nearest spare room and never return. It had only been moments ago that Aikawa had left him with this guy and these were the first words that emerged? No introduction at all, but bluntly straight right to the embarrassing points.

"Speaking of which, when I say mine, I mean it. You got it?" the blond threatened, "Miyagi and I belong together. He just doesn't know it yet."

"Uh, right," Misaki agreed, peering over at the other models preparing for their photo shoots. The other boy had guided him to another room just down the hallway, a more spacious one than the two he had previously been in. "So… this is what you guys do all day…?"

Shinobu's eyebrow furrowed, his slate eyes narrowing into twin pools of ashy lava. "Listen, Takahashi. You'd better step up or this world will rip you to pieces," he coldly informed, "In the modeling world, they don't give a shit if you're afraid. If you don't know what you're doing, they'll toss you aside. Aikawa may seem really nice, but the one she works for is a real bastard. I can't stand him."

This job was becoming more of a strain than anything, but Misaki was determined. No matter how clueless and terrified he was… "I'm going to do my best, Takatsuki-san…"

"It's not you're _going_ to. It's _you _will. There is no other option," the blond icily declared, "Are you really serious about this? I have no problem helping you, but if you're going to bulls-"

"No! I am, Takatsuki-san!" Misaki abruptly screeched, "I'm going to be able to pull this off within the time that's needed and I'll show everyone I can do it!"

Astonished by the sudden passion, the blond inched a step back. A few seconds after the shock wore off, a light, rare grin sprung to life on his face.

"Alright then. Let's begin."

* * *

**End notes:** Alright, so our little terrorist will obviously be playing a large role within the next chapter or so. Who can argue with that though?

This update came sooner than I thought, due to actually having time on my hands… not so sure about the next one.

Till' next time.


	4. III

**Day Two**

"No damnit! How many times do I have to tell you? Your right foot goes first and then you do the swaying! You're walking like you have a cramp, Takahashi. You-"

Shinobu's harangue was quickly substituted with a grimace when Misaki once again stepped incorrectly and toppled off the stage. The blond peered over the edge and stared at the youth as he remained in his position, wincing at the damage done to his backside.

"I'm surprised you're able to stand with how many times you've fallen off so far," he snorted, jumping down from the stage and over toward the awkwardly positioned brunette, "We're already into the second day and you're still as wobbly as you were yesterday."

Misaki chose the moment to allow gravity to dominate him and landed on his back with a wiggling of limbs. "I can't help it," he interjected, "We just started this only yesterday! It's not easy!"

"Lying there like an injured turtle isn't going to help," Shinobu retorted, "Get up and try again. If you can't get this walk correct, we're not going to be able to move on to anything else." He glanced over at Aikawa engrossed in a discussion with Isaka before the two exited from the room. "Usami is an annoying fucker to how you walk upon stage and he'll ride your ass until you get it right."

He cringed when his backside protested and gradually rose from his comical angle. "I'm up, I'm up," he murmured, his emeralds observing a female model strutting around in a bizarre ensemble. He blushed when she detected his gaze and winked at him. Misaki nervously smiled and then returned his focus to the other boy next to him. "Hey, Takatsuki-san, the guy that runs this all, does he design the outfits we wear?"

The blond scoffed. "Him? Design? Now you're just being an idiot. He gives the ideas, yes, but him actually cut up the fabric to create them?" He breathed a light chuckle. "We would look worse than a preschooler learning to cut. He can't do that for shit."

"Oh." He was beginning to feel a tad imperceptive. How the hell was he supposed to know that? "Sorry I asked. I was just curious to who makes all these… uhhh… interesting outfits…"

Shinobu nodded. "When I show you the rest of the building, I'll show you the department. However…" He paused and once again graced Misaki with his traditional scowl, "if you don't get this damn walk correct, we're not going anywhere! Now get up!"

"Ah, right, right!"

As Misaki scurried back onto the stage, a pair of violaceous eyes monitored the duo, focusing on the brunette's floundering movements.

**.**

**.**

**The Devil's Portrait**

**III**

**.**

**.**

"Don't tell me you're interested in the new brat," a voice playfully crooned, lips molding into a slight pout, "Aki-chan."

Already provoked from the abrupt disruption, Usami narrowed his eyes in the other man's direction. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" he snarled, though his smoldering gaze remained on the graceless brunette rolling out upon the stage, "It's this kind of bullshit that gets you on my hit list."

"You don't mean that." Sumi frowned and reached forward to grasp onto the ruffled, silver tresses before his hand was slapped away. "That hurt." He pouted.

"Piss off," the designer scowled, "Before I end up breaking your glasses."

Those hazelnut irises then mischievously gleamed. "You mean like you did last week? Only we had such another reason…"

"Fuck off already," he lowly growled, more than conscious to know any boisterous quarrels would reveal him to the two boys absorbed in their training session, "Get the hell back to work!"

Although Sumi was undaunted, he decided it was in his best interest to accede the other's command. Besides, it might gather him a few points for _later _and _off-stage _events. He turned on heel, but not before teasingly blowing the silver-haired man a kiss; the sudden action riling the designer's already elevated vexation.

When he had finally disappeared from the designer's visibility, Usami resumed the task he had been preoccupied with. That was, until a hand once more rested upon his shoulder; this one delicate and smaller.

"You like him," Aikawa giggled when she detected how intensely the man was observing the brunette a few paces away, "I told you he was cute!"

Usami stared in return, silver brow hoisted. "What the hell is it with everyone today? Just because I'm watching the kid, I'm suddenly interested in him?" He whirled his eyes at her luminous expression. "I'm watching your _prized winner_ to see if he's going to be able to handle the position. So far, he's failing miserably."

Aikawa glared. She should have anticipated such a response. "He just started yesterday! Give him a chance. You're way too damn impatient, and besides," she lowly hissed, her illuminated semblance darkening, "you were the one who said he had five days, so your ass will stick to that."

"I planned on it," he muttered, "I was just stating on how he hasn't improved at all. I thought you were supposed to be the one training him, not the blond brat."

"Shinobu-kun is more his age level, so I'm having him show him the basics before I guide him through the more difficult ropes. I didn't think it would be a problem."

Usami sighed, waving his hand to dismiss the subject at large and drew back the curtains. "I don't care what the hell you do, just make sure the kid is ready in time." Giving the emerald-eyed youth one last glance, he shook his head and exited through the stage's back entrance.

* * *

**Day Three**

"Anwd twen dey maakee ywo war desse nwon ewistent owfuits," Misaki whined, kicking his legs into the air and back against the mattress to empathize his point. "Iwt's twrrible!"

Toudou blankly stared at the back of the shaggy, brunette head wiggling upon the bed. "Uh, what? I couldn't understand you with your face in the pillow…"

Misaki reluctantly freed his smooshed nose from the pillow and maneuvered until he encountered his friend's troubled demeanor. "I don't like this job! I've only been there for… what? Two days? And I can't take it!" He frowned and sat up, clasping his hands upon his _Za Kan_ pajama-covered lap. "I don't know if I can do this, Toudou."

"Hey," the blond soothed, "Don't worry about it, alright? You'll be fine. It just takes a bit of practice." He glanced down at the glowing numbers upon his phone's screen and sighed. "It's only nine. Try to get some rest before you go back there today. It might help ease your mind."

With a nod, Misaki flopped back into his mountain of covers and allowed his eyes to slide closed. The last his ears detected before he soared into a dreamless world, was Toudou walking into the kitchen.

But then…

**BANG.**

His eyes whisked open when a pounding knock vibrated from their front door. Who the hell…?

Toudou hesitantly approached the entrance and peered through the watch hole, raising a pale brow at the slate eyes that were glaring up at the door.

"Open this door right now, Takahashi!" an irritated voice echoed, causing a few neighbors to peek out into the hallway, perplexed by the morning commotion, "I know you're in there! Don't be wasting the time I can have in chasing Miyagi!"

Misaki was dumbfounded, or beyond terrified; he couldn't decide which one. How had Shinobu discovered where he lived?

In fear the infuriated youth would send their door mobile from its hinges; Toudou ignored Misaki's frantic waving, and granted the boy access. He cringed when their _guest _stomped over to where his roommate was staring with magnified, bewildered eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Shinobu scowled, yanking the covers from the brunette tucked under them, "When did I say you were allowed to leave?! You're nowhere done training yet!"

Once again, Misaki was tugged from his shelter and in the direction of the opened door. "W-wait! It's only nine in the morning!"

"Nine-ten to be exact," Shinobu retorted, "That is no excuse. You still have a lot to learn and you haven't even conquered the damn walk yet!"

And, once again, the elder blond watched as his friend was dragged from their apartment; this time in full-blown pajamas. He sighed and threw him a pair of pants and a pressed shirt from the clean laundry, bestowing him with a weak smile.

Toudou Shinnosuke wondered if this was about to become a morning ritual.

* * *

"Since you seem to really suck at walking, I've decided to take you to a different room," Shinobu clipped as they stood in the lobby waiting for the elevator, "Maybe if you're not surrounded by other annoying people, you might finally get it done correctly."

Misaki nodded and glanced above at the flashing button that refused to budge from its place on the 9th floor. Wasn't it on that floor when they first arrived? "Uhh, is it stuck or something?"

Before long, the elevator then descended to the 8th floor and lingered there for a few moments before piloting to the 10th. Shinobu growled, harshly jamming in the button that was next to them. "Oh, what the hell!"

They glanced up as the elevator tumbled down to the 4th floor before soaring to the 11th, and then bouncing to another. Something was definitely _screwy _about the whole situation.

"Maybe we should-" Misaki began, only to be interrupted by a raucous bang, before all the lights around the elevator ceased. "Uhm, did we break it…?"

Shinobu disregarded his question and pressed an ear to the doors, listening to the creaking of the elevator cart just a few floors above.

"Hum," a voice grunted, "I think we broke it again, Ryuichiro."

"Who cares about the damn elevator?" A purr and then, "Keep fucking me, Kaoru! You know I love when you harshly push me against all the buttons!"

The blond recoiled, scampering away from the metal doors as though he had touched a scorching oven. "No, _we _didn't break it, but some other idiots did." He sighed and grabbed the confused boy's hand, once more towing him against his will. "We'll just take the stairs."

"B-but," Misaki babbled, "isn't it on the twelfth floor and we're only on second?"

He was then crassly ignored.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

"I WILL…" Shinobu's lungs protested at the lack of air and burned his already inflamed throat. His thin arms clung to the stairwell's archway, legs morphed into a jellied state. "KILL THOSE IDIOTS WHEN I SEE THEM."

After such an excursion, the blond couldn't expect him to perfect the walk now, could he? Misaki could barely sense his legs with how numb they were from flight, after flight. And, they hadn't even reached the correct floor yet.

"Aren't we supposed to be on the twelfth? This is the tenth," he quietly uttered, timorous of provoking the irritated boy more than he already was, "Unless we can stay here…"

Before Shinobu could grace him with another snapped response, a yell emerged from one of the rooms just down the hallway.

"Nowaki, you idiot!" a voice bellowed, "We're at work! You can't touch me like that right now!"

The resonance of the crinkling of fabric.

"But, Hiro-san! You must be cold," the other man crooned, slightly laughing at the muffled groan he received in response, "Especially right here. This part is rather stiff…"

"T-then do something about it!"

The lowering of a zipper. "Of course, Hiro-san. Shall I warm you with my mouth?"

Misaki peered over at Shinobu who didn't seem to be fazed by the whole situation, while he was the one with the flushed cheeks and amplified emeralds.

"You should get used to this," the blond muttered, scowling when his heart rate declined any attempts to quell, "If that bothers you, you won't be able to handle this place." He sighed and crossed over through the archway. "But you were right. We need to go another two floors up. I'll show you to the designing department and then to the spare room."

* * *

"See?" Shinobu pointed to the men and women frantically guiding their swollen fingers through the sewing machines. "This is where they do everything. These people make the bastard's ideas." He gestured toward the table that had stacks of papers messily lounging across. "They come from that pile over there."

Misaki nodded, intently watching how dexterously a woman's hand moved before she pulled forward a freshly constructed dress. "That's pretty cool," he commented, "Though their fingers must really hurt after a while…"

"Whatever." Shinobu yawned. The whole setting was just a bore to him. "Let's move on to the next."

He was beginning to sympathize with a ragdoll, and was quite astounded his arm hadn't popped from his socket by now. The blond could be extremely poignant when he was in a rush. Misaki was then hauled from the hallway and into another darkened room, but as soon as the two stepped inside, it irradiated. Shinobu had to chuckle at how the other's curiosity was easily swayed.

"Uuwaa!" Misaki gasped, approaching the exquisitely garnished stage. "This one is so much nicer than the room we've been in!"

"Right," the blond monotonously corresponded, "Get up there and start practicing again."

Once Misaki had climbed upon the stage, he gradually began trekking down the ramp. "Hey. I think I'm…." Misaki's head waved from side to side, realizing it was himself he had been conversing with. "He left me?! Where the hell did he go? Now what do I do? I don't know anything about this place!"

Meanwhile, a certain blond had his own mission in mind. After the incident with the elevator and stumbling upon Kamijou and Kusama, he could only hope Miyagi had come into work early today.

**Fuck anything else.**

* * *

Aikawa nearly leapt from her posh heels when the silver-haired designer slammed his fist upon the desk. She dodged the slew of folders and various papers that were the result of the man's temperament, but remained fixed in place.

"What the hell do you mean the elevator is broken again?" Usami growled, piloting the stack he had been holding into an adjacent wall. "Aren't the other two in for repair as well?! Now there's none correctly working in the building!"

"I'm not so sure what happened…" she murmured, though she was more than conscious to what… or w_ho _had caused the whole havoc. "I did summon the repairman, so it shouldn't be too long…"

She cogitated on why such a rectifiable incident would nettle the man. Until, she noticed just how frazzled his state truly was. "Are you okay? You seem more stressed than usual… I know you're worried about Takahashi-kun not fitting in, but-"

"No, that's not it," the designer interjected with a scowl, the unlit cigarette held smoothly between his fingers, "The last matter I need is Ijuuin showing me up," he negligently mumbled, unaware his amplified tension was exposing the factual dilemma.

It was a required few moments before the woman began to perceive what he was speaking of. "So, that's what it is!" Aikawa exclaimed, ignoring his cussing at the reckless decision of voicing his thoughts, "That's what it's been all along! You never cared about Kino-san's replacement. All you care about is making sure we have no flaws because of him."

"Why would I not be?" Usami questioned, "That prick has come close too many times and even though we have never been defeated, I sure as hell am not starting now." He tapped the lighter against the stick and leaned back into the leather backing of the chair, luxuriating in his first drag. "But yes, Takahashi is new and has no idea what he's doing. If he doesn't gather the ropes soon, he'll screw up the show and that gives Ijuuin the advantage. I don't want that."

"I understand now," she softly responded, before it switched back into her usual, impatient nature, "Why couldn't you just say that in the first damn place? You made it seem like all you cared about was getting a replacement and then when I did, you were nastier than before!"

He brushed off her kindled statement and rose from his cramped position in the swirling chair. "I need a break before I go fucking nuts. If you hear anything, or something comes up, don't come bother me. I don't want to deal with this shit right now."

* * *

**End notes: **This new layout is terrible. The font burns my eyes and the spacing is all fucked up. THANK YOU,FFNET. WONDERFUL IDEA.

**HI. READ THESE. I don't just write them for fun.**

Yes, Usami is a complete bastard in the beginning of this, but all plots always have a twist somewhere in the middle, now don't they?

Before anyone starts getting upset about the whole Aki/Sumi thing when this is under Misaki and Usagi, it's just for the beginning of the fic. They're not in a relationship or any of the sort (though Sumi likes to think so), and yes, eventually this will become what it's under. I don't wish to rush it though, especially since it's AU and the two don't know each other as they were in their "universe".

**Also:** To my fellow MA writers, there are a bunch of people going around reporting stories that break the M line. If you have any, I strongly suggest placing them on another site and linking it from the story, just to protect yourself.

Until next time.

~S.S.


	5. IV

Miyagi Yoh gripped the strap of his equipment bag as he strolled through the double doors of the lobby. He paused; ashing out the remains of his cigarette into a nearby trash can, before proceeding toward the elevators. It was quite strange to see no waiting guests by them, as their building was always bustling with people, but the photographer dismissed the thought as a trivial one.

After pressing the top button, Miyagi patiently waited, his musings shifting to if an aggressive blond was already upon the territory. He could only hope this time he would be able to obtain a few hours of work before Shinobu discovered he was within range.

When he noticed the button wasn't flashing, he peered up and realized the ones above his head weren't lit as well. "Don't tell me this thing is broken again…" He sighed and glanced at the stairwell's entrance. His lungs mourned at the thought at having to climb a mountain of stairs just to reach the second floor.

"I really should cut it down to at least four sticks a day, especially if I'm going to have more mornings like these…"

He adjusted his bag and reluctantly pulled open the metal door, allowing its creaking to echo throughout the vacant stairwell. "One step at a time, Miyagi," he breathed, watching his polished, black dress-shoe rest upon the first step, "It's only one flight…"

When he reached the fifth step, the photographer wearily glanced up where the door to the second floor was located, practically teasing him. Just another four or five steps and he'd reach his destination. His lungs were in enough grief by the constant smoke, but he had barely gathered a wink of sleep due to a certain blond roaming his mind.

"Finally," he breathed and pulled open the door.

Only to be ambushed by said blond anxiously awaiting his arrival.

Miyagi barely had a moment to realize what abrupt scene had occurred, as an inaudible yelp emerged from his lips. His equipment bag fell to the floor, and then he and Shinobu tumbled back into the stairwell, the door practically slamming behind.

**.**

**.**

**The Devil's Portrait**

**IV**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, Akihiko!" Isaka called out, barging through the office door and toward the designer's cluttered desk, "I have the papers for the sho-" The man paused when he noticed Aikawa was the only one within the room. "Where is he?"

She sighed, resuming the picking of her nails as to quell her frazzled nerves. "He left. He said he wanted some time alone before he lost it, just as he always does," she informed, "I can't see his car from here, so he might have left the building."

"Ah," Isaka hummed and sat upon the silver-haired's desk, knocking stacks of papers to the floor, "He just needs to relax once in a while!"

"You mean like you do… in the elevator?" She whirled her eyes when he stared at her with what he presumed were innocent azures. "Oh please, you're practically glowing to conceal the fact you and Asahina weren't taking a trip in there."

The man bridged upon the wooden surface, propping his legs up against the rolling chair behind. "Akihiko would be less stressed if he would get the hell out of this office every now and then, and into a more felicitous environment; the bedroom for example," Isaka declared with a sigh, "Sumi has been mourning for over a week now that he hasn't given him that kind of _attention_. It's getting pretty annoying."

Aikawa ignored the massive grin upon his face and his candid affirmation, snatching the papers from his hands. "So, this is the hotel that will be holding it this month? I thought they were going to use the hall this time around?"

Isaka sat up with a shrug. "Change of plans last minute, I guess."

"Does he know of this?" She grimaced, sensing she already had the answer.

His grin only broadened. "Nope! Not a clue, so I'm sure this will just add onto his wonderful mood, eh?"

"Nice to know," Aikawa muttered," "Did you call the hotel and set the arrangements?"

The man lightly chuckled. "Ah, about that…" he began, "I did call them this morning and they said they would call back around ten or so…"

"And, you missed the call because you were in the elevator."

He pretended to be insulted. "Can I help it if it got stuck?"

"That's because you two caused that to happen!" Aikawa snapped. With a sigh, she searched through the papers for one other essential. "Whatever. Just give me the number and I'll set the arrangements. You go and do something else…away from Asahina!"

Isaka stared at her in disbelief, before switching to another stance. "Speaking of arrangements," he began with an elevated brow, "Where is our new Chibi-tan? I haven't seen him for hours now."

"Shinobu-kun is training him somewhere within the building."

At the closure of her remark, that grin instantaneously rematerialized. "Really now." The man gleamed. "I just saw that cute, little blond training something else, and it sure as hell wasn't Chibi-tan."

Her navy-blue eyes widened, her lips sagging into a frown. "… .Are you kidding me? Damn it! Why the hell can't I find decent people to work with?! You all run around with your damn hormones guiding you instead of your brains!"

"I have absolutely no idea what you speak of," the manager interjected, "Anyway, why are you so worried? He's only doing one show and that's it, right?"

Aikawa sighed and peered down at the folder of the adorable brunette staring up in return. "Well, I was hoping after that, we could maybe ke-"

"Akihiko isn't going to keep the brat," he declared, his expression altering to his usual stern one, "As soon as the show is over and Kino-san returns, he'll let the kid go. I wouldn't grow too attached to him."

* * *

"Step first and then sway…"

Misaki precariously settled his foot upon the ramp and then crookedly maneuvered his hips, cringing at the loud pop he received as response. "Well, I don't think that was the right way of doing that…"

He recovered from the mishap, and then angrily stomped down against the sleek exterior. "This is so stupid! There is no way people can walk like that!" Willing his tantrum at bay, the youth sighed and readied himself once again. "Calm down, Misaki. You can do this. Just do what Takatsuki-san taught you…"

Again he angled himself upon the trek, quietly counting the seconds before he swayed to the side. He released an imprisoned breath, relieved to know his body didn't protest as it had done all those other times. "Almost got it… I think…"

"Who taught you to move like that?" a voice suddenly questioned from beneath the stage.

Startled, Misaki nearly misplaced his balance, but quickly gained control before his nose was acquainted with the stage. He glanced over to see a man he had never seen before, dressed in a blue pattern, button-down shirt, opened to expose the white V-neck underneath. "Uhm… Takatsuki Shinobu did..."

"It's no wonder you keep falling," the stranger grunted, "He didn't teach you the correct way at all." The man vanished from Misaki's sight, only to relocate to the back of the stage and upon the ramp where the youth stood.

"Your foot is supposed to go like this," he advised and performed the correct movement for the brunette to learn, "If you keep doing it how you just were, you're going to do nothing but fall flat on your face."

The enigma to all his aches and pains had finally been solved. Come to think of it, when had Shinobu even done a live demonstration aside from once?

"Oh, that makes sense," Misaki embarrassingly muttered. Here he was being taught by a complete stranger when he had been incorrectly performing the walk the whole time.

God, he felt like an idiot. "Like this…?"

"No," he replied, briefly pausing to evaluate the situation, "Here, let's try something else." Holding out one of his hands, he sighed when the youth blankly stared at him, frozen in spot. "Don't just stare at it, place yours in it and I'll guide you."

Reluctantly, Misaki obeyed instruction and rested the base of his fingers inside the extended gesture. '_They're really…'_

"Pay attention," the other barked, noticing the boy's concentration had drifted elsewhere, "Step and lean your weight more to your right side."

"Ah, right, right!" The brunette scampered into position and slowly repeated the action. He fumbled at first, just as he always did, but was pleased to have duplicated the movement only a few seconds behind.

With a nod of approval, he allowed his grip to secure around the boy's fingers, ignoring the flushing of lightly tanned cheeks. "Very good. Not so hard when you're actually taught correctly, is it." Not waiting for a response, he continued on, "Now, once your weight is locked into place, move your hips very slowly, but at a pace to where you won't cramp up and end up injuring yourself."

'_Why am I getting so nervous? He's a guy! I'm not supposed to feel this weird around a guy! It's got to be because I'm embarrassed to be doing this and holding his hand.'_ Misaki shifted from his thoughts when he noticed the man was oddly glaring at him and shook his head to vanish them into the depths of his mind.

He followed suit, timing his breaths along with the pace he had adapted to and weakly smiled. After such failed attempts, his body was fluently migrating the way he wanted it to.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all!

Until…

"I'm so sorry!" he babbled, hastily lifting himself from the elevated form after he had misstepped, "I just… I'm…" What the hell was he supposed to say? He had just practically landed on the other guy!

"It's fine," the man reassured, "You went too fast, and that's what caused you to tumble over. I told you to pace yourself."

Misaki nodded, watching as the other flawlessly rose back to full height. How did he know how to perfect the walk? Was he one of the models, or…

"Let's try again. This time, on your own," he lowly chuckled when he realized the boy was clutching at his hand, "Unless you wish to still hold onto me."

With a slight yelp, the brunette released the man's hand and placed his own back at his side. "N-no. I can do it myself!"

"How confident you are," he commented, suppressing the grin that threatened to jeopardize his apathetic expression, "Again, just how I showed you. Weight to your right side."

* * *

Shinobu floundered, scowling when he bumped into the man exiting from the room. The blond peered up at the familiar face, honoring it icily with narrowed grays. With a shrug, he brushed passed the figure and headed toward the room. He paused, quite astonished to discover Misaki was still where had left him in only an hour or so ago.

Instead of clarifying his abrupt disappearance, Shinobu's pale brow arched at the boy upon stage. He stalked toward him, attempting to conceal the fact his backside was thoroughly pulsating.

"So, you finally met him, huh?"

Misaki glanced up from staring at his flushed cheeks within the gleaming ramp, and shot the blond a questionable gaze. "I'm sorry? I met… who?"

The blond-haired youth warily gawked at the other. He couldn't be that stupid, could he? "…That guy that was in here," Shinobu gradually began, shifting into a more demanding tone, "what was he talking to you about?"

"Oh, uhm…" Misaki uttered, hoping by now his semblance had returned to its usual complexion, "He was showing me how to do the walk …he said you didn't teach me right."

"And, my point still stands to why he's a bastard. Of course he would say I taught you wrong." The scowl only intensified, his tone lowering to coincide with his aggravation. "Nothing ever satisfies him."

In question, Misaki's bewildered emeralds peered up at the frowning expression, earning a sigh from the blond next to him.

"That guy who was in here with you," he murmured, determining the youth was able to see how miffed he truly was, "was Usami Akihiko."

* * *

**End notes:** And, the award for most excellence of manners goes to… Shinobu! Isaka is teetering on that award as well.


	6. V

"Where's Akihiko?"

Isaka grounded his polished shoes at the abrupt voice, indigo orbs gleaming at the new occupant that had wandered through. "Are you sure you're allowed to call him that?" he taunted, "We are on the clock after all."

Sumi sighed, collapsing into a nearby chair. "I really don't care. He wasn't thrilled with the other name I had cleverly picked for him, so that will have to do…"

"I'm sure he'll be just as thrilled," the manager drawled, once more placing his slender limbs upon the silver-haired's desk, "He has yet to return from wherever he went."

The door then leisurely opened causing both men within the room to cease their discussion. This pace was far too temperate for the impetuous designer, and suspicion was only confirmed by the gingered head sliding through. Aikawa stepped into the room, mounds of papers still within her crossed arms.

"Well, I have everything ready for the hotel, rooms and all." She strolled over and dropped the pile down next to the manager. "Since _someone _was far too busy to do it himself. Now I just have to find Shinobu-kun and tell him he can't just run off like he did."

A burst of laughter from the whirling chair. "Oh please," Isaka chuckled, "What are you going to do? Tell him he shouldn't be fucking photographers in the stairwell, and teaching new Chibi-tans? Yeah, I'm sure he'll listen to that."

She sighed and placed a hand to her forehead, massaging her temples. "I can't work with you idiots anymore. The only one who seems to have a good head on his shoulders is Takahashi-kun."

"That's because he's probably a virgin," Isaka snorted, earning a chuckle from the other man, "Wait until Akihiko gets his paws on him, then you'll see if he changes." The chuckling froze; the manager turned his gaze upon Sumi. "Don't act so surprised, brat. That Chibi-tan is just fresh meat to him."

"I will not!" Aikawa stomped her heel. "I will not let him get anywhere near that pure boy!"

Before the manager could respond, the door whisked open, slamming harshly against the wall and knocking a vase over in the process.

"Well, hey there, Akihiko!" Isaka chirped, ignoring the designer's scowling demeanor, or the menacing aura encasing him, "I was just wondering when you'd return!"

Usami ignored the two men within his office and focused his violets upon the ginger-haired woman. "Aikawa," he began, pitch eerily calm, "what happened to Takatsuki teaching Takahashi?"

She was silent, a nervous chuckle breaking through her painted lips. "Ah? He's not teaching him in the studio? That's where I last saw them."

"And, how long ago was that?" the silver-haired questioned, arms laced, "Do tell, because I would love to hear this answer."

Now she was annoyed. "What the hell are you talking about? How am I supposed to remember?"

"Because," the designer sneered, "I just found Takahashi on this floor in one of the spare rooms, alone and practicing by himself."

He paused, eyes narrowing as he trekked over toward his desk. With a savage growl, he pulled the chair out from under the manager and sent him on a trip to the floor. Isaka was unfazed, lightly massaging his rump. Oh well, his lovely assistant would have to be the bottom later on. Not that he would have minded, at all.

"Why isn't Takatsuki teaching him?" Usami repeated when he was settled back at his desk, "More so, why the hell was he teaching him the _incorrect _way of the walk?"

Aikawa sighed. Fuck it. If he already located the boy himself, there was no use in denying anything. "Shinobu-kun ran off to do another errand…"

A roar of laughter from next to the designer's feet. "Oh, he sure did," Isaka howled.

"Shut up!" she hissed, her navy-blue eyes shifting between the designer and the imp seated on the floor. "I didn't send him on the… errand. He ran off to do it…himself."

"You mean do _him_."

Usami's brow elevated at Isaka's response. "He's with the photographer again, isn't he."

"I don't know…" she muttered. Casting a glance at him, she loudly groaned, her arms rising in defeat. "Okay, yes! He ran off during training without me knowing."

The designer shook his silvered head. "This is why you're supposed to be watching him. Did you not tell me when I hired the other brat, you would handle everything?"

"And I still will!" she huffed, "I had to go and make arrangements for the hotel since someone was too busy to do so himself!"

Isaka rolled his eyes. "Don't blame this on me. None of this is my fault."

She marched over to where he stood, eyes narrowed downwards. "It is entirely your fault!"

"Can I help it if-"

"Enough!" Usami barked, "What's done is done, but now I would appreciate if you would get back to where he is, and bring the other brat as well. How many times do I need to sa-"

"Yes, yes," Aikawa muttered, "I'm on it. No need to sound like a broken record."

Once she had vanished from the room, Usami glanced down at the indigo eyes curiously peering up at him. "Leave. I can't get anything done with you in here."

Isaka sighed, wincing at his cramped limbs from sitting on the floor for so long. "Right, right. I guess I'll go and see where Kamijou wandered off to, since he's been missing as well."

The designer's fist collided with his desk. "Are any of you getting any work done today?!"

"Work, yes. Work from here…well…"

"Just get out," Usami growled, nearly delivering his foot into the manager's shin, "To think I have to depend on half of you to be ready for the show in a few days."

Isaka chuckled, glancing over at the still wordless Sumi. "You need a break, Akihiko. Why don't you come away from here for a while and go to a more…proper environment." He grinned, catching the designer's gaze and then back toward the other man. "Might do you some good."

Usami's expression remained the same, but his gaze had drifted over toward the hazelnuts intensely staring at him. "What the hell are you still doing here? You should be working as well!"

"But, sensei… I can make you feel better," Sumi purred, strutting toward the elder's desk, "If you just let me."

Isaka seized the moment to slip out of the room and gently closed the door behind. He chuckled, pressing an ear against the wooden panel. "Won't be long now."

Usami glanced down at the hand resting on his waistband and back up at the lustful, gleaming eyes. He heavily sighed, brushing his nimble digits upon the other's hand. "Sumi…"

"Three, two…" Isaka counted, stepping away from the door before it opened. "One…"

"GET THE HELL BACK TO WORK!" the designer barked, tossing the younger man into the hallway, before slamming the office door.

Sumi groaned, adjusting his crooked glasses. "You knew that was going to happen."

"I did," Isaka confirmed, "but don't be so upset, brat. I have another idea in mind." The grin on his silky lips seemed to flourish. "Let's just go find where Aikawa has the list of rooms for the hotel, shall we?"

**.**

**.**

**The Devil's Portrait**

**V**

**.**

**.**

Misaki was dumbfounded, his perplexed emeralds gawking at the irritable blond in front of him. Shinobu's words couldn't have been accurate. But, what if they were? Could the guy who had artistically taught him the "model" walk really have been Usami Akihiko?

"A-are you serious?" he stuttered in disbelief, "But he seemed so nice! Nothing like the guy you kept mentioning!"

Shinobu's pale brow rose. "Did you hit your head when I wasn't around?" he scoffed, "Nice? You really don't know what the hell you're talking about, Takahashi. Usami is a bastard, cold as ice and doesn't give a fuck about anything but making sure his own needs are met."

The doe-eyed youth frowned. It certainly didn't seem that way to him. "If you say so…. but he wasn't mean to me at all."

"Probably because he's trying to make sure you don't fuck up his precious show," the model crudely responded, "Think about it, Takahashi. Of course he's going to seem somewhat decent to you. Do you think you'd be able to learn anything if he was shouting?"

Misaki shook his head, feeling a bit foolish. "I guess that makes sense. I wouldn't have been able to learn anything with someone yelling at me…"

Before the other could reply, the door whisked open to reveal the panting form of Aikawa.

"There you are!" she exclaimed with a gasp and rushed toward the two boys, "I've been looking all over for you!" She gingerly smiled at the rose-tinted cheeks of Misaki, before shifting her gaze to the other boy. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"We have," Shinobu replied, blankly returning the woman's gaze, which had now altered to one of frustration "What?"

"Don't you lie to me!" She waggled her finger in the blond's face as though to lecture him. The woman knew it was completely useless though. "I know Takahashi-kun has, but you sure haven't been!"

Shinobu wordlessly rotated his shoulders. "If that's what you want to believe." He cleared his throat, eager to switch the topic to another. "It appears Takahashi has learned the walk."

"Oh!" Aikawa exclaimed, her vexation temporally forgotten, "That's wonderful, and just in time for the hotel!"

Hotel? What did that have to do with anything. Wait, didn't he… "Uhm…e-excuse me," Misaki nervously babbled, "I thought I had two days left…"

"Two days until the show, yes, but we leave for the hotel tomorrow." She paused, her eyes shifting between the two. "Shinobu-kun will be your roommate."

The blond scoffed. "As if I didn't see that one coming," he sighed, his mind roaming to plans of escape to be with his beloved Miyagi later on, "I'm guessing now you want me to take him down to where the other models are, because the prick is probably going to give us the lineup about the show."

"Well, yes," Aikawa responded, capturing Misaki's wobbling posture. It was only natural for such a reaction. After all, he had never done such a performance before. "I'll start the meeting though. He wasn't in a good mood when I left."

"When the hell is he ever?" Shinobu snorted and tugged upon the emerald-eyed youth's arm, "Come on, Takahashi. Let's go and see where the other idiots are off to."

* * *

"Is everyone present?" Aikawa stood upon the stage, eyes sorting through the suitable group of both men and women of various ages. "Good? All right then."

She gathered her papers from a politely smiling Kusama, who was sitting next to a fidgety and scowling Kamijou. And, just as always, Isaka and his assistant were both absent from the meeting. Aikawa sighed. At least there were no more elevators that could be destroyed for the time being. Trekking toward the stand, she adjusted the microphone and placed the stack upon the stand.

"Good afternoon, everyone," she vividly greeted, "As you know, our annual monthly show is approaching within the next few days. This year, the name was chosen by one of our top female models, Cishuki-san. She has chosen the name **_Natsumi_** to represent the season of summer."

From his seat next to Misaki, Shinobu rolled his eyes. "I can't believe he approved that," he whispered, though practically everyone within the room had heard, "Either that, or he has absolutely no idea yet. Then he'll probably bitch later on."

"Takatsuki-kun," the woman on stage sighed, "Please hold all discussion until both myself and Usami-sama….when he finally gets here… are through." She cleared her throat loudly and resumed where she had been interrupted. "This month it will be held at the Teitou Hotel, since the Katsumi Hall is holding another event this time around."

She paused at the creaking of the doors and glanced up to see the silver-haired designer strolling in. Trailing behind was the manager and his assistant. Aikawa breathed a sigh of relief. At least Usami had managed to gather the imp and his assistant before they caused anymore chaos.

"Ah, Usami-sama." She bowed and stepped to the side, allowing him full access of the microphone.

The blond sighed, heavily leaning back in his chair. "This is going to be a real bore, Takahashi. It's nap time for me."

His slate eyes drooped, only to snap open when his nose detected a familiar scent. Miyagi's cologne. The photographer was standing off to the side, the other photographers and staff next to him. Shinobu gripped on the edge of his seat, pondering on how to slink out of it and over toward where that exquisite body stood.

Misaki's focus was elsewhere, more so where everyone else's was supposed to be. Upon the silver-haired designer on stage. He just didn't comprehend this riddle. What did Shinobu find so terrible about this guy? Sure he seemed to have a quick-witted tongue at times, and by the way he was ejecting commands, he could be a little dictatorial. But that was his job, was it not?

"So I do hope you'll all be prepared by tomorrow night," the designer's voice cut through Misaki's thoughts.

His violets scanned the rows of seats before they landed on the puzzled brunette in the second row. He then shifted, his attention returning to Aikawa next to him.

"You can close this if you wish."

The woman stared at him, her eyes battling the urge to roll. Of course he would barely speak and throw the rest upon her. She sighed, smiling at the audience, though inside she wanted to strangle the man departing.

"Ah, there really is nothing else to state, other than to look at the list I have posted outside to see your assigned room partners for the hotel."

She watched as the designer vanished from the room, her eyes shifting to the men and women rising from their seats. Now would be the perfect time to warn them.

"Wait!" she called out, freezing the group within place, "There is just one more matter I should speak of…"

* * *

**End notes**: Hi, yes. I have returned for the time being. Next chapter is going to be all on the hotel. Absolute utter chaos.


	7. VI

Misaki dodged another dress shirt that was flung in his direction.

"Don't you have any decent clothing, Takahashi?" the blond scowled and resumed violating the other's wardrobe, "I have seen nothing but out of style clothing."

What the hell? Didn't Shinobu just… "What are you talking about? Did you forget you dragged me out after the meeting yesterday and already threw out half my clothing? You picked out that pile right there!"

Shinobu grimaced. "Was I drunk when I did?"

"No… you just said these clothes would look better than 'the trash I had on right now'." Misaki ignored the many clothes soaring by him and resumed packing other essentials. "Hey, Takatsuki-san… who was Aikawa-san talking about at the end of the meeting?"

The blond continued to sort through the small dresser. "Oh, it's some guy Usami hates more than anything. They're always competing who has the best line. I don't know his real name, but the name he's known by is Hideki. Not surprising since he's just as confident as the prick."

"And they compete all the time?" Shinobu nodded. "How come Aikawa-san waited to say that?"

"Usami doesn't like to talk about him, but I'm sure she had to tell us who we'd be against tomorrow. He's not the only line we compete with, but he's the one that Usami is always neck and neck with."

Misaki grabbed the scattered clothes and tucked them in with the rest of his items, zipping up his suitcase. "Oh, and we'll see this guy tomorrow night?"

"I suppose." Shinobu shrugged and stood from his place next to the dresser. "We'll have to makeover your wardrobe another time. I guess we should head back to the place now. We'll be leaving soon."

"T-tonight? I thought it was tomorrow! It's already after ten!"

He was ignored as the slate-eyed model snatched the handle of his suitcase. "Usami likes to go into hotels when there's less of a crowd, so now's a good time. You and I will probably be the first ones there aside from Aikawa."

"I guess I'll leave a note for Toudou," Misaki mumbled, and fished through his desk for a spare piece of paper, "I didn't think we'd be leaving tonight."

"If you're going to stay in this business," Shinobu began, padding toward the door and slipping into his shoes, "then you better figure out the ropes. Nothing is ever balanced in this industry, especially if he's running the show. Remember that."

**.**

**.**

**The Devil's Portrait**

**VI**

**.**

**.**

"Oh!" Aikawa beamed when the two boys shuffled through the doors, "Takahashi-kun, Shinobu-kun! You two are the first ones here besides Isaka and myself. He's at the front desk checking us all in."

Speaking of said imp, the manager had concluded business at the desk and was striding toward the small group. "Shinobu-chan! Chibi-tan!" Isaka grinned. "How nice to see the two of you, and with such eagerness and bright smiles."

Shinobu's expression was deadpanned. "Right, because I'm just so thrilled to be here right now."

"Now, now," Isaka chided, "Don't think like that. This will be a wonderful night for all of us… in more ways than one."

"What was that?" Shinobu's brow furrowed.

The manager just grinned. "Oh, nothing. Here, take this. These are the keys to yours and Chibi-tan's room."

"See, Hiro-san?" the raven-haired stylist called out, "We're not late! Usami-san isn't even here yet!"

"Don't call me that in public, you idiot," the coordinator scowled, his cheeks tinted a rosy hue, "How many times do I have to say that! Besides, that moron is never on time anyway."

Shinobu rolled his eyes as others soon cluttered the lobby. "Well, that's all fine and dandy, and bullshit, but I'll be retiring to my room now. Last I want is to hear any more idiots when they come through." He gripped onto the unsuspecting Misaki and tugged his arm toward the elevator's direction.

"Let's go, Takahashi."

The youth clutched at his suitcase handle, listening to his shoes squeak against the posh tiling. "Are we allowed to go? I mean, do we have to wait for everyone else?"

"By time we wait for Usami, it'll be after two in the morning, so no."

As the two began to head out of the lobby, they bumped into a familiar face. Somehow, the crafty manager had snuck from their group and had already ventured upstairs. Isaka blinked, hands held out in a defensive stance. That was, until he saw who had collided with him.

"Well, hey there, boys." He grinned. "On the way upstairs already? I had no idea Chibi-tan was like that," he teased.

Perplexity crossed Misaki's eyes, but Shinobu was the one to crudely respond. "Don't get any ideas, you pervert. I'm not interested in Takahashi like that."

"Ah, right, right," Isaka chuckled, "Well then, I'll see you two in the morning!"

After casting them one more glance, he trekked his way back to where Aikawa was standing with his assistant. Both were eyeing him with the utmost of suspicion. After all the devious acts he had done, how could they not?

"Just where were you?" she asked, tucking her card into her pocketbook, "I can never trust you to be off on your own."

"Oh, nowhere special." The manager smirked. "Nowhere special…"

* * *

"What are you doing, Takahashi?" Shinobu asked when Misaki dropped his suitcase and disappeared into the hotel room.

The blond sighed, tossing his own bag onto one of the beds before following after the other boy.

Misaki peeked around the corner until he encountered the bathroom door. Slowly, he pushed it open and began to scan the bathtub. "I thought this place would have lion heads. It's so huge and probably cost a fortune, so I'm surprised I don't see them in here!"

"Have what?" the blond questioned, leaning against the door frame with a bewildered expression, "Oh. No, I don't think I've ever seen those in any of the hotels we're stayed at."

Wiggling his nose, Misaki relocated himself toward where the sink was. "Nope, none here either!"

"Are you going to spend the night looking for pointless statues?" Shinobu muttered, clearly unamused, "If you've never been in a hotel such as this before, I'm sure you'd rather tour it instead of the bathroom."

"Isn't it late to do that?" The brunette frowned and pointed to the clock out within the room. "It's after ten, isn't it?"

Shinobu shrugged. "If you want, then you can head off to bed. I'm pretty tired myself."

Misaki nodded in return. "Yeah, I might do that. I guess we should get as much sleep as possible for the show." He rushed back for his suitcase and pulled it into the bathroom. "I'll get a good night's rest!"

"Right. You do that," the blond muttered, propping himself against the pillows and staring at the digital numbers of the nightstand clock. _'Miyagi won't be here for another few hours. Stupid old man thinks I don't know how he likes to slink in just as late.' _

He sighed and leaned back, allowing his eyes to slide closed._ 'Just a few more hours…'_

* * *

Misaki was projected from a harmonious slumber by a clamorous bang located by his pillow. Groggily, he sat up, rubbing his eyes, and peered over where Shinobu had risen just as well. He sluggishly glanced at the other, strands of blond locks messily scattered about.

A wanton groan then resounded through the walls, echoing amongst their hotel rooms.

"Oh for fuck sake!" the blond scowled and pounded his fist against the wall to where the coordinator and the stylist were, "Some of us are trying to sleep in here, you morons!"

The couple didn't seem fazed; the vivid moaning of "Nowaki!" squeezing through the panels.

"This is ridiculous," Shinobu muttered, flopping back down into his pillows and glancing over at a horrified Misaki, "You better get used to this, Takahashi. I told you that a while ago, didn't I?"

When the other didn't reply, the blond slammed his fist once again, shaking the nearby picture frame and causing it to tumble to the floor. He paused, glancing over at the nightstand clock. "I'll put an end to this. You stay here."

"W-wait!" Misaki babbled, launching up against his pillows, "You're going to go out there now? It's so late!"

"Don't worry, I'm a big boy," Shinobu sarcastically crooned, "Besides, I have to meet someone. You stay here. I'll be back in a bit."

Misaki blankly stared at the closing door. Shinobu didn't really expect him to sleep alone, did he? Especially with all those weird noises coming through the wall! Wasn't an expensive hotel such as this supposed to have thick walls?

"It probably does… since I can't hear anyone else…" The boy flushed at the thought. "They're really l-loud then!"

He frowned. How was he going to sleep with that racket? And, now that his hotel mate had vanished, Misaki felt awkwardly alone in such a massive room.

The boy sighed. Perhaps a walk was in order. "I highly doubt anyone will be roaming the halls at this hour anyway…"

* * *

As he predicted, the hallways were notably vacant for the time of early morning. Misaki inched out of his room, his slippered feet combing the extravagant rug. His cheeks flushed as he passed the room just next to his and Shinobu's. Kamijou and his… friend... were apparently in there, so that pathway was out of the question. He would try the opposite direction.

"N-no," he sputtered, "I can't go that way. They might still be…" The youth furiously shook his head. He refused to conclude that statement.

Misaki paced his steps, admiring the panels that decorated each and every strip of the wall. This place really overdid it. Were all hotels like this? He recalled when he stayed in one for his brother's wedding, but it was barely anything close. If he continued to stay in this industry, would he always be staying in hotels as this one?

Moments later, he had relocated to another hallway. He was just about to pass by another room when a rambunctious crash against the door startled him. A few words slithered through the wooden surface. Someone appeared to be shouting, and damn, were they infuriated. With a squeak, Misaki dodged around the corner just as the door flew open and a man was thrown out into the hallway.

An extremely denuded man.

"If you ever pull that shit ever again," a rich voice barked, "I'll fucking kill you!"

Sumi groaned, cringing when the door slamming vibrated against his ear drums. Perhaps surprising the designer with the spare key Isaka left wasn't his best idea. The door then opened, causing the hazelnut orbs to ignite. Only to have them lower when a shred of leopard fabric landed next to him. The door then slammed once more.

Snatching up his _outfit_, Sumi sighed and decided to return to his own room. He just hoped no one was roaming the hallways this time to catch a glimpse of his exposed backside gliding through.

When the elder's footsteps disappeared, Misaki's fingers slipped from the eyes he had been concealing. Fuck walking the hotel right now! Now he had to find the way back to his room. The problem was, he had walked for so long that he had now enclosed himself in the maze of hallways.

"I have to get the hell out of here!" he whispered to himself, clutching the ends of his pajama top, "I-I don't want to see anything like that again! These people are crazy!"

He fled, nearly tripping over his slippers in the process. What did it matter now if he was alone in the room? At least in there he was sheltered from the events outside! Pausing, he rested next to another room to soothe his accelerating heart rate. Misaki ran a hand through his light cocoa tresses.

This was the correct way, right? He frowned, his ear wiggling when it registered another voice.

Shinobu?

"Miyagi, take off your pants."

"Ah, Shinobu-chin, haha… you know we shouldn't be doing that! How are you going to walk upon the stage tomorrow?"

Silence. "You make a good point." Another period of silence. "Take off your damn pants already!"

"Hah? Didn't I just say-"

"Yes, I heard you. I won't be able to perform well on stage, which is why you're on the bottom tonight. Now take off your damn pants or I'll do it for you!"

Misaki's eyes widened. Oh god. Was there ever any end to this? With an inaudible screech, he fled down the hallways once again. He nearly collided with one of the pillars that guarded what he presumed was a safe range. The elevators.

Or, so he thought.

"Mm, Kaoru," a man purred, "You feel so wonderful around my cock!"

"Ryuuichirou!" A pause, the buttons above flickering. "Oh, you naughty little imp. I love when you're so feisty!"

Misaki squeaked, arms frantically reaching out to push open the door that led to the stairwell. _'Please, get me out of here!'_

* * *

A small head coated in chocolate tresses peered through the door's crack. Once the wandering emeralds sorted through the condition of the floor, Misaki slid out from the stairwell. There were no other hotel rooms upon this floor, just a quiet café that had a few late nighters within it.

He breathed a sigh of relief and padded toward it, spotting a sofa a few inches away. Dropping into the soft cushions, the youth leaned his head back. What time was it anyway? It had to easily be around two in the morning, maybe even later. How was he going to be well rested for the show now?

Misaki frowned, gathering the weight of his face into his palm. Maybe this was symbolizing of what was to come, and he should quit right after the show concluded. But, that wouldn't be right, would it? He would disappoint so many people, and then what of his upcoming semester?

His eyes widened. In the midst of all the chaos, he had neglected to remember that! There was no way he could just give up now.

"Takahashi?"

Misaki raised his head, peering up at the elevated form approaching him. He nearly gasped. Why was that man here? How come he wasn't asleep? Then again, no one else was…

"What are you doing down here so late?" the designer questioned. Unlike Misaki, Usami still wore his afternoon attire, tie and all. It had seemed the silver-haired didn't even bother changing into his evening wear yet.

_'Maybe he just sleeps like that… what the hell, Misaki! You don't need to be thinking about that now!'_

He glanced up, realizing Usami was awaiting his answer. "Uhm…" he muttered, refusing direct eye contact with the elder who now stood beside him, "… I couldn't really sleep."

"That makes two of us," the designer sighed, seating himself in the vacant spot next to the younger, "Though, you really should be trying to. You won't be able to perform well tomorrow night."

Misaki nodded. "I went for a walk and then… uhm, I kind of got lost."

"I see," Usami replied, "What were you even doing out this late anyway?"

The boy flushed. There was no way he was going to explain what had disturbed him! "T-the people next door to Shinobu and me… they were really loud. I guess they were figh-"

"Fucking," the designer bluntly clipped in, "You're next to Kamijou and Kusama, aren't you?"

His cheeks only reddened, the response bringing forth a light chuckle from the elder's lips. "I'm guessing so."

"I-I thought this hotel… you know, with how expensive it is, would hide t-that, b-but they must be really loud!" Misaki froze. The man was still laughing! "What about you, Usami-san? Why are you awake?"

The laughter ceased, oceans of violet darkening. "I discovered something in my room I wasn't too pleased about." He switched his focus to the emeralds peering over at him. "I wish not to discuss it though. Let's just say, I needed to clear my head before returning to my room."

"Oh," Misaki muttered. He briefly wondered if the room he passed where the man had been tossed out had been the designer's room. His eyes widened, his head shaking violently. "I shouldn't be thinking about that!"

Usami's brow only elevated. "Is your head screwed on right?"

"Hah! Yes, sorry, sorry. I'm just probably tired and not thinking clearly!" Misaki nervously laughed, his hands clenching at his pajama material. "I suppose somehow I should try to get some sleep…"

"You should," the designer replied, sighing when his eyes noticed the **No Smoking** sign a few paces away, "I really can't have you screwing up tomorrow."

The youth's eyes lowered. "I-I know," he just barely whispered, "I'm going to do my best though. I really don't want to disappoint."

"You're right. You don't want to make yourself look like a fool."

"I…" Misaki uttered, "I was more talking about on how I don't want to disappoint you, Usami-san." He paused, reluctantly chancing a glimpse at the other's reaction. It was certainly not one he had been expecting. The designer's eyes were magnified, staring at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Uhm, I mean… I-I know you probably work so hard to put this together, a-and I don't think it would be fair for me to ruin it for you by messing it up!"

Usami's eyes returned to their usual stance as the shock vanished from their depths. "You know," he weakly chuckled, "I have to say, you're the first one to ever say that to me."

Misaki returned a questionable glance.

"What I mean is," the designer began, slightly grinning at the bewildered orbs he encountered, "that no one has ever said that. They're always more concerned about themselves, and how they think I'm nothing but a pompous asshole, to put it lightly."

Clasping his hands within his lap, the youth frowned. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. They really should understand you work hard to put a lot of work into it." He paused to flush once more. "W-what I mean is! You probably do! I'm not so sure… I mean… I don't even know what I'm saying anymore..."

How embarrassing.

Usami just lightly grinned. "Thank you," he muttered, "You don't have to explain anymore. I understand what you meant." He peered over at the hanging, gazed emeralds. "You really should try to get some sleep, Takahashi. If you don't, I'm afraid you might topple right off the runway."

Yawning cutely, Misaki wobbly nodded. "I guess. I just have to find my way back to my room."

"Are you really that lost?" the designer questioned. He too was ready to depart, at least to the outdoors where he could grab a cigarette or two.

The more Misaki thought about it, he really wasn't that lost. It was more he had been rushing to get out of the hallways, that he never once stopped to read the signs. "No. I think I'll be okay."

Usami nodded as the youth shakily rose from his spot. "If you're sure." He shrugged. "Get some rest, Takahashi, and I'll see you in the morning." He paused, almost playfully grinning up at the disoriented youth. "Don't disappoint me."

"I won't," Misaki yawned, wondering what exactly he had just replied to. His hazy mind was beginning to alter the world into a spiral of his imagination. "Good night, Usami-san."

As the youth trekked back toward the stairwell, he quickly glanced back to no longer see the silver-haired designer. Misaki groaned. Had he just promised the actual one in charge, that he wouldn't screw up? Now he was far too nervous to sleep.

Still, he had no intention of disappointing the elder.

And he was going to do everything in his power to prove that point.

* * *

"I look ridiculous," Misaki whined to his reflection, "I really can't believe I'm going to walk out in front of tons of people in this getup."

At least he was concealed, unlike some of the other outfits he had already seen backstage. The designer pants were still a bit too snug though, yet Shinobu insisted it was to correctly hug all the _right_ places.

_'Right places.'_ Misaki snorted at the term. The blond was most likely referring to his slender backside.

The competition on the other hand, had a much distinctive style than Usami's team. Come to think of it, this style looked a lot like a few articles of clothing Misaki himself owned.

"I guess I'll just get this over with," he sighed and stepped out of the dressing room, trying to prevent himself from wiggling too much.

He stepped lightly, ignoring the giggles from the female models behind him.

"Takahashi-kun?" a voice suddenly called out, "Is that you?"

Misaki ceased his path, altering his direction to where the voice had come from. Usami was there, standing next to the one they called Hideki.

Only this "Hideki" wasn't as mysterious as he had thought. He knew this man, and shit, did he know him well.

The youth's expression was a combination of joy and bewilderment, while the silver-haired designer was eyeing the two with a slight scowl. Though, he appeared to be just as confused as the two greeted one another.

"Ijuuin-sensei?"

* * *

**End notes: **Well, shit.


	8. VII

"Slow down!" Miyagi shouted, "Shinobu-chin! I… I'm having a bit of trouble walking and this isn't helping!"

The blond scoffed. "Shut it, old man. There's something going on over there and I want to see what it is."

Misaki glanced up at "Hideki's" radiant smile. "Um… Sensei? I hope I didn't just ask too much… I didn't mean to!"

"Ah, Takahashi," Usami's competition breathed, "your charisma is as refreshing as always. You haven't changed a bit." He snagged a glimpse at the simmering violets narrowed at the two, and his grin broadened. "I only write manga on the side, Takahashi-kun. Being a designer has always been my top job. I mean, who else do you think designed _Za Kan _spring line last year?"

The boy's eyes widened and altered to a glassy state. "Waaa! Are you serious? Sensei, those are my favorite pajamas!"

An irritable throat clearing nudged through their conversation. "I do hate to interrupt your _precious_ reunion, but Takahashi, you're supposed to be on stage now," Usami sneered.

"Ah, right! I'm sorry about that!" Misaki bowed repeatedly and rushed toward the curtains, nearly crashing into Shinobu, who had been eavesdropping.

Ijuuin couldn't help but to smirk at Usami's darkening aura. "I'm surprised a snake like you would have such a sweet boy working for you. If I didn't know any better, he's completely oblivious that you plan to toss him right out once the show has concluded." The man tsked. "So like you. I never expected anything less."

"What the hell are you rambling on about?" the silver-haired growled, "What I do with my company is my own business."

The other designer shrugged. "I'm only stating the obvious, Usami-san." His tongue clicked in disapproval once more. "If you're going to do that, then hand him over to me. At least he'll be taken care of and get the attention he deserves."

"As I just informed you, what I do is my business and mine alone," he hissed, "You are the last idiot I need in deciding my actions." Usami's eyes only narrowed at the grin that refused to diminish from his sight. "However, what I do want to know is, what you find so fascinating about Takahashi."

"Isn't it obvious?" Ijuuin had to shake his head at the question. "I find his personality refreshing. Everything about the kid is alluring, but you're so thickheaded, how would you even notice that?"

Misaki breathed as he whisked back through the curtains. "Whew. That wouldn't have been so tough if there weren't a million lights flashing in front of me!" He paused in prattling to himself when he detected the two designers still engaged in conversation. "Yipes. Better not go over there," he mumbled and fled in the opposite direction.

"Not bad," a voice startled him, causing him to nearly knock the other boy over, "Geez! What the hell are you so jumpy about? Your part is over!"

Shinobu ignored the baffled emerald spheres and lightly chuckled. "So, you're close to the number one guy Usami loathes. You do know you probably pissed him off more than anything." The blond grinned. "I look forward to seeing how this plays out."

"I…" the youth stuttered, "I didn't mean to make him mad! How was I supposed to know my favorite mangaka was his competition?"

"Takahashi-kun," Ijuuin purred as he made his way back toward him, "I regret to say this is goodbye for now, but don't worry, I will definitely be seeing you around. I'll be in the area for the next few days, so why don't you drop by and come play for a bit?"

Misaki visibly blushed. "Ah, sensei… that…" He blinked, realizing the man had already disappeared from sight. "Where did he…"

"Takatsuki!" a familiar voice bellowed before the silver-haired designer headed their way, "You're up next. Get out there and don't make a fool of yourself like last time!"

"You may call it that," Shinobu coolly replied, "but I can't help that I look so great in these pants."

Misaki flinched. The silver-haired was encased in one of the most ruthless moods he had ever seen him in. Was this all his fault? All because of… "Ah, Usami-san? Are you…"

"What?" he barked, "You finished, so no one said you had to stay here. You can leave if you want. I have no more need for you right now."

The boy frowned, watching the designer walk away. "Guess it is my fault…" he whispered to no one but himself, "Maybe I'll just go home…"

**.**

**.**

**The Devil's Portrait**

**VII**

**.**

**.**

Isaka's baby azures glistened as he barged through Usami's office unannounced. It was already noon by the time they returned to the building, after apologizing to the hotel for any… _mishaps_ that may have occurred. The man's brow furrowed when he encountered the vacant desk of the designer.

"Not here again?" he sighed after Aikawa strolled through the doorway, "Don't tell me he's in a bad mood. We won the competition last night, and! I just found out Kino-san will be returning next week."

Aikawa frowned. "Kino-san is coming back? Oh. I had hoped we could…"

"You already knew Akihiko wasn't going to keep the kid," he replied as he seated himself in the whirling chair, "I did tell you not to get attached to him."

"I know that, but-"

They were disrupted by the usual routine of the door violently slamming against the wall. The muffled voice of Sumi echoed from the other side, nose pressed into the wooden surface. Usami scowled, making his way toward his desk before pushing the manager out of his chair.

"Akihiko!" Isaka beamed, hastily returning to full height and leaning an elbow against the desk, "Why so annoyed? We won yesterday!"

But the designer just rudely ignored him. Usami seemed to be submerged in deep thought, despite the unmoving scowl upon his face. There was one perplexing circumstance that had been ticking him off ever since the show last night and his encounter with Ijuuin.

"I'm aware of that," he profoundly rumbled, "That doesn't explain why the hell you're in my office though."

Isaka tapped a slender finger upon his chin. "Ah, that's right! I wanted to tell you Kino-san called this morning to say he would be returning."

"Good for him." Usami's expression didn't alter. "He already should have known the second he called out, that I was done with him. You should have told him not to bother."

Both the manager and Aikawa stared at one another.

"Well," Isaka began, "you do have to let him back or we'll be short of a model."

Usami leaned back in his chair, arms folding over his chest. "We have Takahashi, don't we?"

The manager's brow elevated. "… For now we do, but I thought you were-"

"I'm keeping him," was the simple reply, "I don't want any debate on it. The answer is final. The brat is staying."

A squeal emerged from one portion of the room. "This is wonderful!" Aikawa giggled, "Have you told him that?"

"Why would I need to tell him? He should be downstairs with the others."

The woman flinched. "Not exactly. You see, he didn't come in this morning. I've been trying to call him, but he won't answer." She paused to sigh. "I was thinking of going over to his-"

"Where is the address?" Usami questioned, pushing the pile of papers off his desk and to the floor, "It's around here somewhere, isn't it?"

"You bastard!" she screeched, "Those took me hours to fix! No! It's not there! Geez, you could have just asked me before you made a damn mess!"

Isaka remained motionless as the woman chased Usami out of the room. "Oh, Akihiko. What the hell are you up to now?"

* * *

Misaki rolled over when a knock disturbed his slumber. His nose scrunched, one emerald orb gazing wearily at the archway of their small kitchen. Had Toudou forgotten his keys again and ran home to get them before work? That was usually the case, but the blond always preferred the ringing of the bell over knocking.

Sighing, the youth tumbled out of bed. Why did he have to be roused? The dream he was having was so pleasant, one that didn't involve Shinobu telling him he was probably fired. It was after the show concluded last night that the slate-eyed boy informed him that this was the end of his career. Even if Usami hadn't directly spoken of it, his actions said all, and Misaki decided it was in his best interest to just stay home from then on.

"I'm coming," he yawned as he slid into his slippers and trudged toward the door. Misaki fumbled with the chain lock before pulling the door open with another loud yawn. "Really, Toudou, this hobby is becoming so-"

He froze when he was met with violet eyes instead. Eyes that certainly did not belong to his roommate. Misaki's throat grew barren, the words tangling in his throat. Why was the silver-haired designer here? The only assumption he had was the man had come all the way to give him the news. He wasn't friendly as Aikawa was, so the probability of that being the reason was extremely high.

"Takahashi," Usami greeted, his face expressionless. Though, his eyes seemed to be studying the brunette's appearance.

"Ah…" the youth began, feeling quite embarrassed at his bed tousled hair and wrinkled pajamas, "U-Usami-san… Oh, I'm so rude! Please come in!"

The man stepped through the entranceway and removed his shoes. Usami frowned, glancing around the cramped apartment the boy dwelled in. Did people really live in such tacky conditions? He scoffed at the thought and followed the younger into what he assumed was the kitchen.

"I didn't expect company…" Misaki muttered, "Can I get you an-"

"Why didn't you show up this morning?" the designer interrupted in his suave tone, "For that matter, why weren't you present at the meeting after the show concluded?"

The boy flinched, his cheeks morphing into a rosy hue. "Ummm… I had thought that..." What was he supposed to say? Had he misinterpreted Usami's actions? If so, that would mean… "Er… I thought after the conversation with sensei that… you… would feel odd having me there… and…"

"What the hell gave you that idea?" he scowled, "Unless I directly informed you, my actions are worthless. Therefore, you had absolutely no excuse in blowing off both the meeting and this morning."

Misaki flushed and glanced down at his feet. So, both he and Shinobu had been wrong. He felt like an idiot. Now that he had indeed made the mistake, was Usami here to tell him for sure he was let go of?

"Are you even listening?" the sharp tongue cut through his thoughts.

The boy nodded. "I'm sorry. I just thought that since sensei was your enemy and I'm really not qualified for the job… that you were pretty much done with me."

Usami stared at him for a moment, expression as apathetic as usual. "To be entirely honest…" he paused to slightly chuckle, "you weren't completely in the wrong. At first, yes, after the show was through, I was going to drop you. Mainly because you lack the basic skills needed for the job."

Misaki cringed but allowed the man to continue.

"That," the designer took a step toward him so he was able to peer down into the bewildered emeralds, "was my first decision, but something made me change that."

The boy's eyes amplified as he peered above him. Usami was precariously close to him, to a point he could easily detect the heat between them. Misaki inched a step back, only to have the man follow like a chain reaction.

"You see," he continued, "if both my planner and that other idiot designer have an interest in you, that catches my attention. Aikawa seldom takes an interest in any of our models, and Ijuuin…" Usami paused to lowly growl at the name upon his tongue, "…I couldn't care less what he thinks, but if both of them speak of you so highly, I couldn't let a chance like that slip by."

A light smirk twitched to life upon his traditionally frowning lips. "So you see, Takahashi, I'm rather intrigued to learn what those two see in you." His head bent, curving until locks of silver tickled the boy's nape, lips hovering over his ear, "… and I intend to satisfy my curiosity."

* * *

**End notes:** Thank you for the follows, comments and messages (that I have yet to read...). I'm glad you're all enjoying it, just as much as I enjoy writing it (even though I severely lack the time).


End file.
